Private emotion
by Haruka-san
Summary: short story about janeway's feelings for seven of nine. the borg queen finds out about the hidden feelings of the captain.


Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Paramount. This is a non-profit operation: the rewards are in the writing and feedback.

Rating: G

PRIVATE EMOTIONS 

The Drones, one at every flank, escortet Captain Kathryn Janeway through the dark and clammy corridors. Her damp hair all ready stuck to her forehead, her uniform soaked with sweat.

**"So i dont think you gonna tell me where we heading to? No?! of course not. wouldn't do no good to the surprise eh ?" **of course she didn't expect an answer but it made her calm

down and maybe Seven would hear her if she was held captive somewhere like Janeway before. The green illuminating corridor ended and a non visible door opend in front of her. The 2 Drones

pushed her into a dark lit room. It was absolutely empty except from a throne, a black metal throne in the middle where the most lightness lingered. The 2 drones walked to the wall on the left and

right side and stood motionless there, as if waiting for their next instruction.

Standing in front of the throne, the Captain looked around her dark surroundings and turned around as the voice from somewhere of the darkness started to speak. **" Welcome Kathryn "**

The words where spoken with delight.

**"I didn't knew we where on a first name basis." **the Captain said unimpressed but then with concern **"Where's Seven?"**

**"Sit down" **the Queen ordered.

**"Seven?" **the Captain shortspoken demanded and let the Queen feel and see the still strong authority in her bodylanguage and voice.

**"You wanna see Seven, you should do what i say."**

Both leader glared at each other, neither giving in.

The Queen began to move, slowly, like a predator. Entering the Captains personel space **"You have been a persistent thorn in my side for too long." **

Laying her left hand on Kathryns shoulder she pushing the smaller woman without any effort into the seat of the throne. An eerie chill went straight through Kathryns body when

realising how strong the other Woman was. _**DAMN**_ she really managed to impress and unsettle her, a little bit.

The Borg Queen wasn't an easy opponent. _**You shouldn't make the mistake to underestimate her**_ Kathryn thought. She still didnt knew much about the Queen, she was very mysterious and

somehow the Queen allways give Kathryn the creeps. She couldn't help herself as to see this Borg as a zombie. A dead Body only held alife by mechanics and technology. No soul, no heart, no feelings.

Seven? Well she was a Borg drone once and for Kathryn at that time nothing more than just another mindless drone. But over the time Seven has become the most precious person onboard

Voyager for her. The one who managed to dig up the highly security sealed emotions of the Starfleet Captain. But this was her secret and hers alone, her private emotions. She'll never tell Seven,

she can't, it's not appropriate and besides she's to frightened to admit this weakness.

To hide the little uncertainty Kathryn began to talk in a teasing voice. **"So you still havn't give up Seven?"**

**"wouldn't you do the same Captain?** **After all she's on of mine."** a calm voice.

**"She's one of mine!" **the Captain said, certainty and protective. Looking darkly at the Queen as if warning her not to contradict. The Queen, remained unimpressed by the threatening look, the look that every crewman of Voyager would have retreated from, into an embryo-like state.

**"Oh!"** was all the Queen said after a few seconds. Then her face softened **"You love her!" **she emphasized the word love.

Janeway was perplexed the Queen was capable of such warmth.

**"I'm her Captain! I'm responsible for her! I don't Love her!" **

**"Why are you lying?" **the Queen was perlexed by the Captains denial. Did she mislead the Captains voice, look and behavior? She wanted to get the truth, to be sure.

**"I'm not lying!" **adamant

It happend within miliseconds. The Queens right arm shoot up and her assimilation tubules snappet into the Captains neck.

A short moan escaped Kathryn as the light pain of the assimilation process took place.

**"Love! Desire! Longing! Fear of loss?"** the emotions the Queen could identify in Kathryns mind were shouted out loud at her.

Once again she enterd Kathryns personal space who's sitting weak on the throne, panting heavily. The Head was leaned to one side as the Queens lips came close to Kathryns ear.

**"Do you Love her?"**

**"Yes"** was the resignatet answer.

**"Your love will make you vulnerable Kathryn."**

**"tell her..."**

**"... take care " **

**" care .f.. seven"**

slowly the Queens voice fadet away and darkness surroundet her. _**the assimilation... your going to die now... getting a drone ... mindless ... i'm tired**_

Captain Kathryn Janeway blinked, blinked again and looked around.

She realized quickly that she was in sickbay. But not for long.

And the doctor realized just as quickly how good the Captain was in escaping his medical care.

After asking the computer about the whereabouts of the Captain he knew she was in good health. "Captain Janeway is in cargobay 2 , privacy lock is on." the computer informed the EMH.

END


End file.
